


Singing In The Shower (As Well As Having Sex)

by seriousfic



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/pseuds/seriousfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so many times Chloe can surprise her in the shower before Beca starts getting ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing In The Shower (As Well As Having Sex)

Beca had no idea why she was showering in a boys' high school locker room. Well, she knew that the Nationals were being held in Otisburg, where the Annual Clothesline Traditionalist Convention had booked all the hotels solid, so the Elders of A Capella had put them up with sleeping bags in the gymnasium of the local high school. Of course, no one had wanted to go to bed before midnight after pulling a total Rocky 2 on the competition, so there'd been a party in the science lab (Lily had gotten the janitor keys, so they had free run of the place). And Cynthia had spritzed her with champagne. Chloe had quickly wiped her off, but she was as sticky as an old issue of Penthouse.

 

Which led her to the boys' locker room, since the girls' was oddly padlocked, and a shower before bed. Amy and Stacie had gone off to get lucky, as had Lily and Cynthia, possibly with each other. Which meant she had a whole night of bunking with Aubrey and Chloe to look forward to. She half-expected to come back to an indoor campfire and a round of Row-Row-Row Your Boat.

 

Goobers. They weren't so bad, and she would throat-punch anyone who said a bad word about them, but her friends were goobers. She liked that about them. But still, a hot shower after a day of stress, choreography, and parking lot encores of Usher hits. Free of goobers. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

 

Leaning against the tile wall, Beca reached up and pulled the showerhead down to pour directly on her. The water was steaming hot, just the way she liked it. Back at Barden, some politically correct jackass had gotten it so you could only get the water to tepid, so no poor babies scalded themselves. They should be so lucky. All the heat was like… equalizing pressure, letting all the fire in her drift out at a safe ebb. And she was fired up. The Nationals, the celebration, Jesse…

 

She'd be with him right now, in one of the Treble Makers' many _individual_ hotel rooms, all alone, if his grandmother hadn't _just_ backed over a dog. It only had a broken leg, but now the cops were trying to take away Nana's license and when she got stressed, she thought she was back in Chile dealing with Augusto Pinochet's stalking. So that needed to be smoothed out before Beca got any victory nookie.

 

Her back to the wall, Beca bumped her head against the tile. The jab didn't do anything to help with that core of pressure inside her body. Right down around her groin. It'd been a sexy day. A capella was the sexiest of all musical genres, as Chloe said, because you could have sex with a mouth but not most instruments. Stacie had said that that meant flutes were the sexiest genre, but then someone said that flutes weren't a genre, and everyone had been backstage wearing A Capella XXX: A Porn Parody outfits. Even that announcer chick had looked hot.

 

Thank Christ she was bi, or the only thing that day Beca would have to masturbate to was the episode of MacGyver she watched before the show. It was the one where he filled in for his old hockey coach and had to teach an asshole player a lesson.

 

Beca ran her hand down her stomach. Just that felt awesome. She ran it back up, to her breasts, and felt that her nipples were already hard. She wasn't packing as much as Stacie, but goddamn if her tits weren't perky. If she ever needed some extra money, she was sure she could do a mean Catholic schoolgirl-themed striptease. Just not full frontal.

 

She pictured Aubrey doing a striptease. Probably more of a naughty librarian, that one. She'd probably be awful at it, doing the Charleston instead of any bumps or grinds, but once she got down to the red lingerie underneath…

 

Beca sent her other hand down between her legs. Son of a bitch, that felt good. Soon, she was using both hands. Her eyes closed, her head tilted back, the shower water falling right onto her face, her moans reverberating across the tile. She had the locker room all to herself. Hell, she had the entire school all to herself. Fuck. If only she'd packed a dildo. This could turn into a marathon. Beca felt herself sinking down the wall, her legs no longer able to hold her, and it was like she was lowering herself down to an exquisite orgasm.

 

"I try to say goodbye and I choke, try to walk away and I stumble, though I try to hide it, it's clear, my world crumbles when you are not near, goodbye and I choke—"

 

Beca's eyes popped open. Someone was singing, the voice moving through the rows of lockers right outside the shower. Beca slapped her hands onto her knees just as Chloe walked in, bundled in a robe and with a duffel bag of fresh clothes on her arm. She set it on a bench along the wall. "Oh, hey Beca."

 

"Hey," Beca called back, a tremor in her voice. She'd been so damn close. The only thing worse than no orgasm was an almost orgasm.

 

"What're you doing on the floor, silly? You're not crying, are you?" Chloe's voice turned serious. " _Did someone die?_ "

 

"No, I'm just…" Beca drummed on her thigh. "Doin' my shower yoga."

 

"Oh, okay!" Chloe took her robe off and hung it on a showerhead, then made her naked way to Beca. Beca was really glad when she turned on the showerhead to the right.

 

In a few moments, the water had left Chloe's body pink and shining, with wet hair plastered down her back. Naked and glistening. The water that pelted her coursing down the curves and hollows of a beautifully proportioned body… the flesh practically glowing…

 

Beca shook her head to clear it. She was so turned on she'd even find a Pokemon other than Machamp sexy. She got up, feeling a cramp along her inner thigh. Yes, body, I get it, no orgasm sucks eggs. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to distract herself from the hotness. It helped that Chloe was sudsing herself up, covering her body in bubbles. Although now Beca was _remembering_ how she looked naked. Argh.

 

"Oh, just some victory sweats. It's been so long. You ever get that?"

 

"Nope! Can't say that I do." Beca tried to concentrate on shampooing her hair, but every move she made in massaging her scalp sent tingles through her body. As soon as she was clean, she promised herself that she'd get out of here, go to the first dark corner she could find, and finish the job. "I think I'm actually starting to get used to seeing your junk. It's like seeing your Facebook status. Any new piercings, tattoos you want me to know about?"

 

"No, but I did shave recently. I got Stacie to help. Look." Chloe put her hands on her hips and canted them for a pose. Taking a closer look, Beca could see that her landing strip had been stylized into a musical note. B Flat.

 

"I've seen bonsai trees with less care put into them."

 

"You should see Stacie's. It has her Twitter name on it so no one has an excuse not to Tweet her."

 

"That painted lady. I put my e-mail address on my business, like a proper madam."

 

Chloe's giggle ended in a loving sigh. "I've been meaning to thank you. Finals… Aubrey loosening up… this entire team… it's like a dream came true. We owe it all to you."

 

Beca blushed and looked away. "Yeah, I didn't even come up with that boob touch move, Stacie did. She's the one you should be showering with."

 

"Stop it! You're really great. You should take credit for that."

 

"Aubrey did a lot more than me. And you, you did all the choreography. I just, ya know… 'let's use Don't You Forget About Me!' It was nothing."

 

That was apparently all the modesty Chloe could take. She threw herself into Beca's shower stream, hugging her with the ferocity of a zombie catching up to Stephen Hawking. Their naked flesh slid together before finally coming to rest in a firm grip, and Beca felt her denied orgasm suddenly rev up again. Chloe was all soft and warm and slippery…

 

"Thank you! So much! If it were just the trophy, or Aubrey, or making us respectable, that'd be enough…"

 

Beca's body was responding, nipples stiffening, sex heating, and she couldn't stop it. And she didn't want to. All around her, she saw clouds of steam rising, the dual shower sprays misting the room. It made her feel like she and Chloe were all alone, beyond consequences.

 

"That's okay," Beca heard herself whisper, her arms wrapping around Chloe. "That's alright."

 

Chloe was practically vibrating with excitement. The win, the celebration, her best friend—all mixing together in her head. No wonder she was sweating. As soon as she was done in the shower, she'd go and record herself singing I Dreamed A Dream for her Youtube channel. There was no way she wouldn't nail it.

 

Then she felt Beca's hands traipsing down her back, nearly indistinguishable from the water heating her, until they were on her ass. Beca made a pleased-with-herself sound as she squeezed, Chloe's ass so tight that it fit just right into Beca's cupped hands.

 

"W-what are you doing?" Chloe asked, her usual sunny self-confidence giving way to something she didn't recognize.

 

Beca wrapped one leg around Chloe's, stroking her toes down Chloe's calf. "I think I'm giving you exactly what you want. C'mon. You heard the shower running. Who did you think was in here?"

 

"I, I, I…" Chloe's voice abruptly cut off as Beca bumped her thigh against Chloe's pussy, the impact sending a shock through Chloe's system. She opened her mouth to gasp and the shower spray filled it, leaving her coughing and sputtering out of Beca's grip. She dropped to her knees, incredibly _aware_ of her body. Heart pounding, breath shooting in and out of her lungs… nipples so hard they stung.

 

Beca picked up a bar of soap and rolled it between her hands. "Feeling dirty, Chlo? I can fix that."

 

Chloe looked up at her, at the rich lather between her hands that could soon be all over her. "I'm a girl virgin. I've never been with a girl before. Or done any backdoor stuff, not that that matters…"

 

Seeing the look on Chloe's face, Beca stopped. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She was so goddamned horny that she'd made a pass at the one girl kooky enough to think a naked hug was platonic. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—it was just a joke, alright, I'll just rinse off real quick and leave you alone—"

 

"I wish you wouldn't." Chloe met Beca's eyes. Hungrily.

 

On all fours, she crawled to Beca's feet. Beca's body towered over her, darkened from the flushed heat that the shower had pound into her. "Your junk looks really nice."

 

Beca's jaw, after years of teeth grinding in response to everything and everyone, had done a 180 and dropped. "I didn't want to say anything but… yours too."

 

Bowing her head, Chloe kissed Beca's knee. That seemed safe and noncommittal. When Beca didn't object, she raised her head a little, kissing the lowest region of Beca's thigh. The only sound was the water splattering on them and the tile floor. Unchallenged, she rose higher, and higher, off her hands and onto her knees. Beca's breathy moans were nearly lost in the sound of sloshing water. Finally, Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's trim hips, burying her face in Beca's sex.

 

"Hell yes!" Beca cried upward, like a prayer to the shower gods. She wiped the water out of her eyes and looked down at Chloe rubbing her face in her bush, kissing it sloppily, her tongue everywhere. "Wait, wait…"

 

Chloe paused with her tongue in Beca's bikini area. "Whas whong?"

 

"Could we just skip the foreplay and get me off? I really, really… _really_ have to come."

 

"I thought you were."

 

Beca frowned. "Okay, I know you haven't done this before, but you know what you like, right? When someone's tongue just… _pow_ … inside you? It goes inside you and there's, like, a magic show?"

 

Chloe was shaking her head.

 

"No one's ever gone down on you? You're in college!"

 

"I only date Jehovah's Witnesses. It's not allowed."

 

"You're a Jehovah's Witness?"

 

"Ex."

 

"Then why do you—"

 

"I want my kids to be Jehovah's Witnesses."

 

"Okay, this is going to make some really interesting pillow talk, but I think I'd better show you what I'm talking about. Stand up.

 

Chloe did, flipping her hair behind her back. "I'm sorry, it looks so easy in Jehovah's Witness porn…"

 

"It's okay, Chloe. You've got nothing to be ashamed of. I'm just going to give you a quick lesson." Beca smiled wickedly. "Later."

 

And Beca was suddenly kissing Chloe, her thigh up between Chloe's legs, her own pussy grinding on Chloe's outstretched leg. Chloe moaned, the rich sound breaking the kiss. Beca hung back with a predatory smile on her face, flexing her leg against Chloe's sex as the moan rose and rose. Then she couldn't take the separation anymore and kissed Chloe again, harder, Chloe's lips feeling like they were engorged.

 

Beca grabbed her ass again—squeezing harder now—and pulled them together. Their pussies wetly slid together. Another high moan from Chloe, but even it wasn't enough to keep Beca away. She kissed Chloe hard and fast, the only mercy she showed taking a few moments to suck at Chloe's neck vampirically instead of bruising Chloe's lips.

 

"Beca! Oh God! _Beca!"_ Beca was thrusting herself against Chloe now, making them rut together like animals in heat, their bodies slipping and sliding against each other but always rubbing together to produce a spark. It seemed impossible, but every press of their skin seemed to find an erogenous zone on Chloe, and Beca too, going by her fervent panting.

 

Chloe gasped and cried out as if begging for mercy, but that just spurred Beca on. Their pussies were slapping together now, bodies colliding like they were trying to hurt each other. All Chloe felt was pleasure. Beca's wandering hands abandoned their exploration of Chloe's body to just cinch around her, holding her close as Beca took it to her, grunting with exertion now, screaming with pleasure. Chloe followed suit, her body trying and failing to meet Beca's with the same intensity, her arms around Beca but she was just holding on as they surged and collided.

 

Beca's teeth sank into Chloe's shoulder. No more kisses. No more lips. Just the brute urgency of her orgasm. She could feel it closing in, starting to slip inside her like a drug on a needle.

 

Chloe's feet slipped out from under her, but even that wouldn't stop Beca. She physically picked Chloe up and jammed her against the wall. Chloe's hands flailed, finally grabbing hold of the showerhead above and hanging on, ecstasy tightening her grip like a wrench turning a nut. She was out of the shower spray now, cold air brushing against her face and it felt like the same orgasm as Beca's, stroking her, building her, entering her. Her legs wrapped around Beca; she squeezed the other girl between her thighs, her only knowledge of her that she was the source of this feeling, her only desire to keep her close.

 

"Beca!" Chloe had forgotten what the name meant. "Beca!" She chanted it. "Beca!" Screamed it. "Beca!" All she remembered was that it was the name of her pleasure, the owner of it and the owner of her. "Beca!" She gave thanks. "Beca!" She worshipped. "Beca!" And as her brain fired, her world shrinking and her universe expanding, she remembered all over again. The Barden Bellas, Nationals, Beca, Beca, Beca. Love. It was love. "I'm… I'm… _I'm aca-coming_!"

 

Beca's teeth relinquished their grip on Chloe to let her burst out laughing. She felt Chloe come, her body contrast and then something wetter and hotter than the shower could ever be exploding into her lap. Chloe didn't notice, lost in her aca-orgasm, but Beca's head flew back and their weight shifted and she lost her balance, falling backward, the tile floor rushing up to meet her with a solid _thwack._

She didn't come.

 

"Beca! Beca!" The sound of Chloe calling her name nearly got her genitals to do a reunion tour,  but she sounded too worried for there to be any follow-through. It'd be like diddling yourself to a Lifetime movie. "Are you okay? You slipped, fell, I thought I'd fucked you to death!"

 

"No, I'm okay, I'm okay." Beca lifted her head off the ground, reaching back into her hair to feel around. No blood, but a sizable lump. "Is that what those bondage people are always going on about? Pleasure mixed with pain? It bites."

 

"Oh, I don't know. Wasn't so bad," Chloe muttered, proudly displaying the bite mark on her shoulder, as well as a line of hickeys that ran from it to her neck.

 

"God! I… don’t usually do that. I mean, sometimes I bite my arm when I'm really getting into… myself, but that is not, like, a thing with me."

 

"I liked it," Chloe said simply. "Do you ever do that with, you know, nipples?"

 

"Yeah, all the time, I… why is the water off?"

 

"Hmm? Oh, they did that by themselves. I think it's a safeguard to make sure the showers aren't left on overnight. We did use a lot of water."

 

Not as much as Beca would've liked. "It's… getting a little cold in here."

 

"Don't worry, I brought an extra towel. I always do, for my shower turban? Don't worry, I can do without just this once."

 

"Yeah. Thanks."

 

Chloe came back with her towel, which she draped over Beca. Wasn't even turned on enough to sneak a quick feel through the fabric. That was it. She'd had her O and meanwhile Beca's ovaries were throbbing like they were radioactive.

 

"Do you think we can put our sleeping bags next to each other? Usually I sleep next to Aubrey, but she won't mind!"

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

"And when she falls asleep, maybe I could finger you! Guys do that to me a lot, so I know what I like."

 

"Yeah?" Beca sat up. Or tried to, anyway. Her head was throbbing with each motion hard enough to put her ovaries to shame. "No. Not tonight, honey, I've got a headache."

 

Chloe pouted. "Later then?"

 

"You literally bet your ass later," Beca said seriously, allowing Chloe to help her up. The motion convinced her to be lying down again as soon as possible.

 

Chloe held the towel around Beca, who was wincing too much to do it herself. Together, they made their way back to the gym. "Hey, speaking of your junk? We should get Stacie to do yours too. We could have it so yours and mine form a beamed note when we scissor."

 

"I would actually consider that, so long as you got me some Advil."

 

"Okay! Would you like me to sing a comforting Jehovah's Witness hymn?"

 

"God no."

 

Beca touched the possibly sentient lump on her head again and pulled her hand away to check for blood again. Nope, just the shampoo she'd never washed out of her hair because she just had to make a cappella singing even _more_ gay.

 

"Oh! Let me get that." Chloe sat her down on a bench and filled her cupped hands at a nearby water fountain. Gently and gingerly, she washed out Beca's hair, her fingers lightly touching Beca's scalp as she worked.

 

Beca sighed and leaned back to enjoy it. She'd never tell her Facebook friends this, but the a cappella thing? Wasn't all bad.

 

"Oh, come all you slaves of Jehovah, who've given your heart and your soul--"

 

" _No._ "


End file.
